Más Allá Del Tiempo
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Los titanes han sido eliminados y la humanidad celebra la victoria, excepto Armin quien decide visitar a su amada que sigue en su prisión de cristal, ahí le hace una promesa que intentará sobrepasar los límites más allá del tiempo. AU. ONE-SHOT


Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

La humanidad celebraba con alegría el día en que por fin los titanes habían sido eliminados, años de intensa lucha habían rendido sus frutos, los caídos fueron despedidos con honores, y los que sobrevivieron se unían a la celebración, todos excepto uno.

En el profundo sótano del cuartel general de investigación se encontraba un chico rubio con su uniforme de la legión, estaba observando a la chica que se encontraba presa dentro de esa extraña prisión de cristal, él la miraba con nostalgia, pero con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa.

-Hola Annie, soy yo de nuevo- dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-Hoy es un día especial para la humanidad, ¿Sabes?, por fin lo hemos conseguido, ya no hay más titanes… somos libres- continuó desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Todos están celebrando a las afueras del cuartel… me gustaría decir que están todos nuestros amigos- su voz se quebró un poco en ese momento.

-¿Recuerdas a Eren?, te parecerá un poco gracioso pero por fin se dio cuenta de que Mikasa lo amaba jejeje, fue el último en darse cuenta, pero ahora que todo acabó ellos pueden ser una feliz pareja- decía mientras reía un poco, pero sus ojos poco a poco se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Annie…- dijo tocando el frío cristal que los separaba con sus ojos clavados en la chica.

-No importa si tengo que esperar toda la vida, yo estaré esperando el día en que salgas de éste cristal, el día en que podamos estar juntos nuevamente…- decía mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, acercó su rostro al cristal y le dio un corto beso.

-Te amo, Annie- susurró apenas audible.

2000 años después…

Un grupo de estudiantes se paseaba por las ruinas de un cuartel de 2 mil años de antigüedad, era un recorrido que un profesor de historia había programado para que sus alumnos conocieran parte de uno de los lugares más emblemáticos del mundo.

-Muy bien chicos, vengan por aquí- llamó el profesor a sus alumnos, algunos platicaban entre sí, otros solo veían su teléfono y sólo algunos prestaban atención, caminaron hacia una parte del cuartel que había permanecido intacta a pesar del tiempo.

-Bien muchachos, éste era el sótano, se dice que aquí los soldados de la antigüedad realizaban pruebas con extraños especímenes que existieron en aquellas épocas- comentaba el profesor a sus alumnos.

-¿Qué clase de especímenes profesor?- preguntó un chico rubio con curiosidad.

-Es una buena pregunta joven, se dice que estos especímenes eran bestias de grandes tamaños que alcanzaban los 15 metros de altura, capaces de acabar con un centenar de hombres con facilidad- la mirada de aquel chico se llenó de asombro mientras en su mente trataba de imaginar algo como lo que le habían descrito.

-Además se dice que unos investigadores encontraron restos de algunos cristales muy raros en este lugar, pero nadie hasta nuestros días sabe su procedencia- dijo con un poco de emoción hacia sus alumnos.

-Pff, para mí que los que escribieron estos libros se fumaron algo- comentó otro de los chicos, los demás rieron por el comentario.

-No diga tonterías muchacho insolente- llamó la atención el profesor.

-Bien ahora continuemos el recorrido- agregó dirigiéndose hacia otra parte del cuartel.

El rubio se quedó unos instantes admirando el lugar, una extraña sensación lo inundó en aquel momento, pero ni siquiera sabía los motivos.

- _¿Por qué siento que ya he estado en éste lugar?-_ se preguntó el rubio internamente, decidió continuar para alcanzar a los demás, pero no se fijó en su camino y chocó su hombro con alguien, levantó la mirada para disculparse y entonces la vio, era una chica, tenía el cabello rubio con un fleco muy peculiar, además vestía el uniforme de la escuela, ambos se miraron con sorpresa durante unos instantes.

- _E…ese chico…-_ pensó la rubia sin apartar la mirada de él.

- _E…es la misma que aparece en mis sueños-_ se decía el rubio internamente.

Durante un breve periodo de tiempo solo hubo silencio, pero eventualmente lo rompieron, el chico tomó la iniciativa, algo extraño puesto que era tímido.

-D…disculpa, no me fijé- dijo sin poder apartar la mirada de esos gélidos ojos.

-Está bien…- respondió ella casi de manera automática.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?- preguntó el rubio tratando de que no hubiera ese incómodo silencio de nuevo, además quería quitarse esa duda que lo atormentaba, desde hacía mucho soñaba con una chica rubia atrapada en lo que parecía ser un cristal.

-No lo creo… pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida, Armin- dijo ella, el nombre se le escapó sin querer.

-¿Cómo…cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó el rubio totalmente asombrado, todo era tan extraño y confuso.

-Y…yo, no lo sé…- respondió igual de confundida la rubia.

-Dime Annie- volvió a insistir el chico, inmediatamente se quedó desconcertado, ¿de dónde conocía ese nombre?.

-También sabes mi nombre… no entiendo qué pasa- dijo la chica llevándose una mano a la frente.

El rubio miró hacia otro lado con la intención de liberarse un poco de lo que estaba ocurriendo, al hacerlo pudo ver algo que lo dejó helado.

-A…Annie…- llamó a la rubia, ella lo miró y notó que él señalaba hacia algún lugar de la pared, buscó con la mirada hacia donde el rubio apuntaba y se quedó de piedra al verlo.

En una de las paredes de aquel sótano estaba escrito "Annie & Armin" en una lengua antigua, pero que ambos podían entender perfectamente, casi como atraídos por una extraña fuerza sobrenatural se acercaron al escrito, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca lo tocaron, casi de manera inmediata una visión se les vino a la mente a cada uno.

Visión de Armin…

Estaba en el mismo sótano pero parecía más cuidado, como si estuviera en sus mejores épocas, con sorpresa pudo ver a la chica de sus sueños, y efectivamente estaba encerrada en un cristal, era idéntica a la chica con la que se acababa de encontrar, de pronto escuchó que alguien raspada una pared con algo, buscó con la mirada el origen del sonido y pudo ver a alguien idéntico a él tallando algo en la pared con lo que parecía ser una especie de espada.

-¡Hey Armin!- escuchó que alguien llamó captando la atención del chico que se parecía a él.

-Amigos- dijo él con cierta pesadez en su voz pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, la gente te está buscando allá arriba, quieren que la mente maestra tras el plan para eliminar a los titanes esté presente- dijo un chico de tez algo morena, cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda, lo acompañaba una chica de rasgos orientales, ojos grises y cabellos azabcahe.

-Bueno, yo…- respondió el rubio dirigiendo la mirada a la chica encerrada.

-Oh, ya entiendo, ¿quieres que les digamos a los demás que te tardarás un poco?- propuso el castaño captando el mensaje.

-No, está bien, vamos con los demás, sólo déjame despedirme- dijo el rubio, el castaño y la azabache asintieron, el rubio se acercó una vez más a la chica cristalizada.

-Te veré en esta vida… o en alguna otra, te lo prometo, hasta luego Annie, mi amor- susurró apenas audible.

Visión de Annie…

Se encontraba en aquel sótano, lucía descuidado pero no en ruinas como en el que se acababa de encontrar ese chico rubio y ella, pudo ver que había alguien dentro de un cristal, se acercó a él y pudo ver con mucha sorpresa que se trataba de alguien idéntica a ella.

De pronto aquel cristal comenzó a agrietarse hasta que explotó haciéndose pedazos, la chica se cubrió para no salir herida pero los filosos cristales ni siquiera la habían tocado, y ahí fue cuando pudo ver aquella mujer levantándose frente a ella con dificultad, pero parecía que no podía verla.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó aquella mujer observando los alrededores, pudo darse cuenta que estaba en lo que parecía ser un calabozo, pero estaba demasiado deteriorado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dentro del cristal?- se preguntó, fue entonces que se acordó de aquel chico rubio que la visitaba todos los días mientras se hallaba en esa prisión de cristal.

-¡Armin!- exclamó ella, quiso correr pero se detuvo al ver un escrito en una de las paredes, se acercó a él y pudo leer "Annie", una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y, de alguna manera, corrió a las afuera del gran cuartel, el cual estaba bastante destruido, al salir notó que todo era diferente, nada era como lo recordaba, ni siquiera sabía en dónde se encontraba, para su suerte pudo ver a alguien que se acercaba y fue hacia él.

-Oiga, disculpe la molestia pero, ¿Qué año es este?- preguntó la mujer con desesperación a aquel hombre que la miró como un bicho raro.

-Estamos en el año 1114, con permiso- respondió aquel hombre y continuó su camino.

A la mujer se le escurrieron las lágrimas, habían pasado mil años encerrada en ese cristal, regresó al lugar de dónde había salido, tomó un pedazo de los filosos cristales y comenzó a tallar un escrito en la pared, justo debajo del que ella había encontrado.

-Pude escuchar tu promesa, Armin, sé que la cumplirás, ahora yo te prometo a ti, que algún día, en otra vida, nos encontraremos en éste mismo lugar- dijo la mujer tirando el trozo de cristal al suelo, dejando escrito en la pared "Annie & Armin", y posteriormente se fue de aquel sitio.

De vuelta en la época actual, ambos chicos se miraron con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Al fin te puedo cumplir mi promesa, Annie- dijo el rubio sin lograr contener más las lágrimas.

-Y yo la mía, Armin- le respondió la chica, seguidamente ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, a pesar de todo, el amor de ambos había sido capaz de sobrevivir más allá del tiempo.


End file.
